


流言蜚语Rumor Has It

by ritasuzzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritasuzzz/pseuds/ritasuzzz
Summary: 不知道从什么时候开始，调查兵团内开始谣传团长和士官长之间有一腿。





	流言蜚语Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> 全程放飞自我，没有正经。纯粹口胡，just for fun.

不知道从什么时候开始，调查兵团内开始谣传团长和士官长之间有一腿。

最早的谣言从何而来，已经不可考究，也许只是出自士兵喝酒打趣间的荤笑话，毕竟男人之间的话题就那么几个，金钱，女人，性。团长和士官长之间有亲善关系这种想象，既有性的刺激，又有同性的禁忌，更加有抹黑上级的满足感，成为士兵之间打趣的话语就不足为奇了。

有时是在训练时由于偷懒等种种原因遭到士官长的严厉体罚后——“啧，那副厉害的样子，可不知道为了坐上这个位置出卖了什么。”

有时是在酒桌上为了吸引注意力满足虚荣心——“告诉你们！艾尔文和利维绝对绝对有问题！什么问题？你没看晚上他们经常两个人呆着房间里，你觉得还能是什么？”

还有时候是青春期女兵的美好想象——“你不觉得当艾尔文坐着，利维站在他旁边时，那副景象有多么和谐么，你没有看到艾尔文望着利维那个宠溺的眼神么？”

当然，没有人真的会相信他们之间有什么特殊的关系，大家都觉得这只是只存在于桌底下的一个意淫话题。

令这个谣言第一次具有实感是某个士兵一次实在偶然的发现。

调查兵团一贯的传统，新兵要承担整个兵团的洗衣工作。于是那个阳光明媚的周日，士兵甲哼着小曲儿推着一整车军团内替换下的制服，向洗衣室进发。不管别的新兵怎么看，对于士兵甲来说洗衣服算是一件美差。一堆堆满是污迹和充斥难闻味道的脏布，摇身一变成了干干净净、味道美妙的可爱衣物。这种变化是上天的赏赐，是自然的奇迹。

说到这里大概会有人联想到调查兵团里面另一个以爱干净闻名的人，也许只说“爱干净”有点低估了他的程度，某些曾经被那个人蹂躏过的士兵会用“洁癖男”这个带着贬义的词，带着咬牙切齿的语气，说完还要紧张的四周环顾。不管怎么说，你们的猜测是对的，就是利维士官长。

没错，利维士官长是士兵甲在这个世界上最崇拜的人。士兵甲加入调查兵团的原因不为理想，不为报仇，只为了利维士官长。他是光，他是电，他是唯一的神话。在新兵动员仪式上，在一片哭妈喊娘声当中，你可以清楚看到士兵甲那与众不同的行径。他两眼发光的望着利维士官长，仿佛下一秒就要飞扑上去抱住他的大腿。在士兵甲的眼中，利维士官长不是臭脸坏脾气的小矮子，而是裹着雪白袍子金光闪耀的天神。

心中怀着对利维士官长的无限崇拜和敬意，士兵甲将所有洗好的衣物装在另一个衣车里推出洗衣房。普通士兵的衣服只需要分班放在指定的地点，让他们自己来领取，而长官们的则需要帮忙分拣出来折叠整齐放在他们寝室的床上。

派发完低级军官的衣服后，士兵甲将衣车搬上三楼。三楼只住着分队长，分队长的副手，团长，还有他最爱的士官长，每个房间都很宽敞，至少在调查兵团里面来说很宽敞，彰显着住的人的身份。虽然是周日的白天，三楼的住户仍然没有呆在房间里，整个楼层都十分安静，只能听到楼外微风吹动柳枝的声音，还有小鸟的鸣唱。

在虔诚的将利维士官长的衣服仔细叠放整齐之后，士兵甲抵抗住深埋在衣服里呼吸的冲动，也抵抗住在士官长床上打滚的冲动，退出房间，去往他的最后一站，团长的房间。

一打开艾尔文团长的房间，士兵甲就皱起了鼻子。跟士官长的房间相比，艾尔文团长的房间…请原谅士兵甲的用词，但说的直白一点，就像一个狗窝一样。书本堆积如山，文件飘得满地都是，没有来得及收拾的衣物挂在椅子上，堆在床上。唯一值得庆幸的是这个房间仅仅是乱，而没有脏。但是对于士兵甲来说，这种程度绝对是够不上他的最低标准的。

'噢，我可怜的士官长。'士兵甲在心里感叹。要与这样的人为伍实在太为难他了，还是直属的长官，每天抬头不见低头见，可能还经常要到他房间商量事情。

士兵甲扬手抖了抖艾尔文团长的上衣，眼尖的发现了左边的口袋里藏着什么东西，正透出一个白色的尖角。如果换其他人，肯定不会多想，也不会去查看到底是什么东西，毕竟忘了什么在换洗衣服的口袋里，是很正常的事。

但士兵甲可不是其他人，他是利维士官长的头号粉丝，就只是那个鼓起的体积，那个白色的色阶，就能让他认出，这是利维士官长的领巾。

他抽出那白色物体，扔下团长的衣服，一展开，果然没有错，就是士官长的领巾，雪白的柔软的，一直被士官长贴身戴着的领巾。

士兵甲拿着它首先激动了一小会，因为利维士官长从来不会将领巾跟他的制服一起送到洗衣房，而是作为贴身衣物自己清洗，士兵甲以前从来没有亲自接触过，只是见过他在士官长脖子下优雅的衬托着他的样子。

但是立刻，他就纳闷起来。利维士官长的领巾，在团长的制服口袋里？这算是个什么事儿。难道说他在路上捡到了它，放进口袋，却忘了还给士官长？士兵甲没有办法想象士官长会在哪里遗失掉这么私人的东西。

怪事，真的是怪事。

当天晚些，士兵甲跟相熟的几个新兵一块进城里到一个饭馆吃饭，这是他们连续两个星期的集训后第一次允许他们离开军营，他们都想借此机会好好放松放松。

士兵甲却不甚高兴，别的同伴兴高采烈的聊起这些天发生的事的时候，士兵甲的内心很纠结，很迷惑，他正在严肃地思考一个问题，那就是，为什么利维士官长的领巾，会在艾尔文团长的口袋里？

那天早上他握着领巾愣了一会，徘徊在放回口袋，自己偷走和放回士官长的房间三个选项之间。首先军人的纪律性（和他的道德感）让他排除了第二个选项，那么他是装在什么都不知道放回去还是帮忙拿回士官长房间呢？似乎后者比较合乎逻辑，反正这是士官长自己的东西。但是这样就很可能被团长发现有人动过自己的东西（虽然不是他的）。直觉告诉他，他应该放回口袋，当作什么都不知道。因为出于不知名原因，他有种自己撞破了别人的秘密的感觉，他感到心跳加速。军人的危机感告诉他，这不是个好现象。

这时门突然嘎的一声滑开了，他打了个冷颤，紧张回头张望，发现依然没有人，那只是对流的作用。他呼出一口气，本能的将领巾塞回口袋，故作镇定的将剩下的衣物叠好，匆忙离开这个是非之地。

沉浸在回忆和思考当中的士兵甲，忽然意识到有人在叫他。他回过神来，发现他的同伴都在奇怪的看着他。原来他们正在聊起利维士官长。

实际上对于新兵的操练，是由尼斯班长负责的。利维士官长只负责隶属他的特别行动班，跟他们这些新兵没有什么接触，平时也只有在过道，在饭堂看到他的身影。但是前几天，当他们正在小树林里做砍杀巨人的特别训练时，士官长骑着马从树林的小道上飞奔而来。看到他们，士官长将马停了下来，抱着手在一旁作观察状。注意到他的存在，新兵们都既紧张又兴奋，纷纷驱动装置展示自己最优秀的一面。

过了一会，利维士官长忽然射出钩子，驱动装置，以迅雷不及掩耳之势抢了一个新兵的人头，不是，是抢了他的后颈。大家都惊呆了，纷纷停下来，他们刚才根本没有看清楚他到底做了什么，只听到几下风声，接着就是重重的的切割声。

“如果你们不想死，就听清楚，按我说的做。刀切入的方向要跟你身体移动的方向一致，这样这可以最大限度的利用势能，同时切进去要有一定的角度，不是直直的切进去。”说完他又再示范了一次，这次放慢动作，让周围的新兵们能够看清楚。

他跳回马上，再加了一句，“米卡莎，你做的不错，但是不要有那些多余的迂回动作，浪费气体，你要记得自己是在战场上，这不是表演。”

说完他就扬长而去，剩下还在石化状态的众人，还有黑着脸咬牙切齿的米卡莎。

因此在饭桌上，新兵们还是对当天利维士官长的示范而啧啧称奇，他们所有人，都曾经听过士官长的威名，但都不曾真正见过他战斗的样子。那个灵活性，那个速度，他们以前所有的长官跟利维士官长一比较，都像是菜鸟一样。

说到这里，他们期待的望向士兵甲，想看这个利维士官长的头号拥趸，这次有什么有意思的宣言要说，好让他们乐一乐。没想到他却一言不发，一副心事重重的样子。

士兵甲看到所有人都奇怪的望着自己，叹了一口气，跟他们解释了今天早些他在团长衣服里发现的东西。

猝不及防的听到这么劲爆的话，餐桌上大多数人都像是不能理解一般瞪大眼睛，还有少部分不幸正在饮食的可怜虫被呛到了。

反应过来之后他们开始七嘴八舌的猜测原因，士兵甲提出的团长潜进了士官长的房间偷出来的猜测被立刻否定，正当他们把猜测延伸到暧昧的那一端时，他们听到了隔壁桌传来的对他们的责骂声。

原来是艾伦耶格尔，前段时间站在风口浪尖上的人物，传闻中能够变成巨人的艾伦耶格尔。他眼睛瞪的大大的的望着他们，身边一个金发男生一脸为难的拉着他的手臂。

其中一个新兵眯起眼睛，怀疑的问他为什么会在这里而不是被利维班严密看守。

不管他们的质问，那边一个脸特别长的男生大声清了清嗓子，吸引其他人的注意。接着他带头走到士兵甲这一桌，用眼神示意，接着就丝毫不拘谨的整个人坐下来，士兵甲他们只好挤了挤让出长椅的一边给他们。

既然大家都是同一期的新兵，只是来自不同地区，他们就没有什么顾虑，继续先前的讨论。

好几个士兵说起他们以前听到老兵们聊天的时候说道关于艾尔文团长和利维士官长之间关系的疑点，比如说工作日的晚上他们两个以陪伴之名总是关在办公室，而实际上他们在里面发生了什么没有人知道；又比如说利维士官长曾经被目睹过几次接近午夜从艾尔文的房间里出来；又比如说利维会在休息天穿上他那标志性的打扫装饰亲自为团长打扫房间，而不是将任务交给勤务兵。

刚刚抓住耶格尔手臂的那个男生，阿尔敏阿诺德，据说是这一届新兵中的智才，一手捏在下巴作沉思状，为他们分析每一样疑点包括今天的领巾事件中的种种合理解释，提醒大家有可能是想太多了，但最后却下结论说过多的巧合便有可能是必然，带着一丝阴谋的笑容望着大家。

大家在酒精的作用下和热烈的氛围中开始浮想联翩，想象着在某个炎热的晚上，艾尔文借口为他作报告的利维正在出汗，为他解下领巾，随手塞进自己的口袋，接着半推半就的他们发生了不可描述的事件，完事之后利维红着脸暴躁的穿好衣服，心不在焉的退出房间，连忘了某样重要的东西都想不起来。

于是当天晚上，不管士兵甲和耶格尔的强烈抗议，后者被憋笑憋得满脸通红的米卡莎摁在椅子，在整一桌人心里面，艾尔文团长和利维士官长之间有不可告人的亲密关系这件事，已经成为百分百的不可置疑的事实。

当然，在军营这种毫无私人空间的地方，几天后，这也成为所有新兵心中不可置疑的事实。


End file.
